


Learning Steps

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lunarry, Multi, luna x harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna's struggle how to deal with their little boys sensitivity to magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Steps

                Luna was watching Harry play with their son, Xenos, who had just turned three a couple of weeks before. She smiled as Harry picked up the little boy who had dark wavy hair like his father and big blues eyes like her. These were her favorite moments now, just watching them together. Harry had seemed to find an inner peace after he was born, something that Luna was grateful to see. For her, the little boy had grounded her more than she before, and she found she actually enjoyed. Watching his growth and imagination, made her love being in the world around her. She worried about becoming a mother, but Harry’s faith had reassured her and now she wanted nothing more than to be there for him and Xenos.

                Xenos was a happy and curious little boy who was just now starting to know that his parents were magical. He loved watching his parents patronuses swirl around him protectively. Her and Harry believed that conjuring a patronus was the strongest and most useful magic and wanted to expose the toddler to it, though it would be a long time before he could conjure his own. Though Harry and Luna had noticed lately that whenever Xenos would be emotional things would happen, such as lamps falling, tables moving, and other proof that Xenos had magic in himself. It did worry them though since him had little control of what he was doing. Luna and Harry talked a lot about what to do and Luna wondered as she watched them, what could truly help Xenos without creating a fear around magic. They had both worried that if used a blocking charm that he might become scared of his power, and therefore make his sensitivity worse. Neither of them liked the idea of taking his choice of using magic away from him. She was sad of what might have to be done for his protection. 

…

                Luna and Harry had discussed it over and over again and eventually called Hermione and Ron for other opinions.

                “We are just wondering what our choices are.”

                “We had to use charms for Hugo when he first starting showing signs of his magic,” Hermione explained as her, Ron, Harry, and Luna watched their children playing after they all had dinner together one evening.

                “Yeah he kept setting the house on fire whenever we told him no,” Ron laughed. Hermione gave him a small exasperated look and turned to Luna, “It isn’t forever, but if it’s what is best, you should do it.”

                “I know. I just don’t like taking it away from him,” Luna replied.

                “Me neither,” Harry added, “I feel like we are keeping a part of himself from him. Not knowing your abilities is like not knowing a part of yourself. When I was with the Dursley’s before Hogwarts it always felt like something was missing.” Harry face looked defeated after he spoke.

                “It’s not forever, mate,” Ron said with a supportive hand on Harry shoulder.

                “We know you’re right,” said Luna as she gave Harry a knowing look, “we are just afraid of the possible consequences.”

                “I’ll help you making the charm if you’d like me to,” Hermione offered.

                “That would be great, thank you, Hermione,” said Luna as she pulled Hermione in to a quick hug that she hadn’t quite been ready for.

                They spent the rest of the evening talking and watching their children playing, though both Luna and Harry had a bittersweet feeling hang over them.


End file.
